Coming Together
by Blue-Strawberries Waffle
Summary: Before Naruto and Sasuke's love story fell apart in Japan, they were coming together in New York. Sasuke was a promising young man, studying in New York to take over his family business with his girlfriend Sakura. When Sasuke met Naruto, he was captivated. What's Sasuke going to do when torn between family, duties, and a cold yet fragile Naruto. SasuSaku. SasuNaru. ItaNaru.


Summary: Prequel to Falling to Pieces. Before Naruto and Sasuke's love story fell apart in Japan, they were coming together in New York. Sasuke was a promising young man, studying in New York to take over his family business with his girlfriend and intended, Sakura. When Sasuke met Naruto, he was captivated. What's Sasuke going to do when torn between family, duties, and a cold yet fragile Naruto. SasuSaku. Main SasuNaru. ItaNaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is the prequel to Falling to Pieces. My stories are so elaborate and involved in my head that sometimes I forget that you guys wouldn't understand it unless I tell you guys or let you into my head. I'm usually very bad at it so here is to shed some lights to our favorite characters.

-xXx-

You can tell what year a University student is in by the way they walk, the way they talk, and most telling of all, by the way the lights shined in their eyes.

Freshmen walk with a bounce in their steps. They talk loudly and excitedly, smiling widely with their fellow freshmen who they just met at their freshmen orientation. And their eyes are bright with hope and excitement for their future. By their first university exam grades arrived, their walk will be bounce-less, their speech will be slurred and their eyes ringed in black circles from too much partying and lack of sleep, and the lights in their eyes will be slowly grow dimmer and dimmer as the years progress. By the time their senior year arrived, the lights are gone, all hopes are lost, and voila! they were ready to take their rightful place in society.

Welcome to college!

Naruto love first day of school. Not for dumb reasons like going to class and making new friends. Not to say that he doesn't like learning and meeting new people but no, he love first day of school because new school year means new people that he can study and observe.

Ever since he was a child, every year on the first day of school, Naruto would find himself a nice secluded spot and watch. He like seeing the range of emotions people feel as they embark on a new year and guess their reasons for them. He had become quite adept at it over the years of watching from the sideline. Growing up, Naruto had lived on the sideline, watching and wanting to join his peers but he was never invited and he had stopped asking because he already knew he would be rejected.

Uzumaki Naruto was the only child of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. The illegitimate, bastard child of Namikaze Minato. His mother was a commoner, and his father was the crown prince of a business empire. Her name was as unique as her fiery red hair, and his name was as old as the Roman Empire, and just as powerful. She was a dreamer and he crushed her dreams. And her beautiful, loving heart.

Naruto was born and raised in Japan. He grew up in the loving embrace of his mother, under the hostile and oppressive roofs of his father's mansion. When he was younger, he didn't understand why his father treated him so coldly. Why the rest of his father's family always treated him so roughly. Why his classmates never let him play with them.

It wasn't until after he was older did he understand. His mother was his father's mistress. She was bound to him by love and he to her. No matter how dysfunctional he remembered his life in Japan was, the one thing he knew to be true was that his father loved his mother with all his heart. Love that destroyed all their hearts.

Naruto remembered growing up in a big and lonely mansion with his mother, father, and his father's wife. At the time, Naruto didn't know that it was not normal for a man to be married to one woman, and be with another. He had thought that his mother and his father's wife were friends, sister even, that they love each other and that his father's wife was also his mother. Naruto was wrong on all account. It was not okay for a man to have a wife and a mistress. It is especially not alright for said man to have said wife and said mistress, not to mention his bastard son living together under one hostile roof. Naruto remembered his mother spend almost all of her time in her room reading, only coming out for dinner where Minato insisted that they have dinner together as a family. He remembered the weird but nice man, guarding his mother's door, keeping Minato's wife out and his mother in. He remembered crawling into bed with his mother and held her every night as she cried herself to sleep, apologizing to him for their sad, miserable life. He remembered Minato's wife pretty smile as she speaks ugly words at him and his mother. He remembered Minato's family sneering at him, 'bastard', 'disgraceful', 'tainted'; sneering at his mother 'whore', 'home wrecker.' He remembered rejections, childish voices telling him to go away, to stay away, I/he/she/we don't want you, dirty blood, bastard, whore's son. He remembered black hatred, white hot angers, and bloody red pains.

When he was nine years old, he and his mother quietly stole away in the night. It was ironic that the bodyguard/prison guard Minato hired to keep Kushina in was the one who got her out. They went to America, and lost themselves in New York.

When he was thirteen years old, his mother died from a broken heart.

Kakashi, prison guard turned jail breaker, took Naruto in.

Ten years later, Naruto sat under a shaded tree, observing from the sideline.

-xXx-

Uchiha Sasuke was lost.

There was no denying it. He couldn't figure out how that happened. It's not like he was new on campus. It was his second year for god sake. Sasuke reached into his jeans' pocket and pulled out his class schedules. PHIL101 - Introduction to Philosophy: Morals and Society, Keller Hall 105. He had found the hall 5 minutes ago but he just can't seem to find the actual classroom. He had already circled the hall three times. Had already gone up and down the building twice already even though he knew that the classroom should be on the ground floor. Still he couldn't find the classroom.

When he did find it, he couldn't get the door open. He tried the door handle again. And again, it wouldn't budge. Sasuke check his schedule again to make sure he was at the right place. Keller Hall 105. Sasuke sighed in frustration. He had left his dorm room half an hour ago because he had wanted to get to class early and grab a good seat. Now he would be lucky if he didn't get to his first class late.

Fuck, Sasuke hated being late to appointments. He took pride on being punctual. What a way to start the first day of class.

His cellphone chimed with a message from his girlfriend, Sakura.

_Honey, where are you? The professor is here. _

He would like to know himself.

_I'll be there soon. _– Sasuke typed back.

Sasuke was tempted to ditch class. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and debated the merit of going. The class isn't part of his Business major and doesn't fulfil any requirement except elective. He didn't even want to take the stupid class, it was Sakura who signed up for it and talked Sasuke into taking it with her. Just as he was about to throw his hands up and say 'Fuck it!' he noticed a couple of dumb looking jocks enter the classroom through a small side door half covered by vine.

**K105** the small plague by the door pronounced.

Sasuke felt like a dumbass.

The door led into a medium size auditorium that fits about 200 people. Only half of them were filled.

Most people congregated toward the back of the classroom but a few were sitting near the front of the auditorium Sasuke spotted Sakura's long pink hair right away. She was sitting on the fifth row in the front. When Sakura saw him make her way toward her side, she moved her pursed and gestured to his saved seat. Sasuke nodded his thanks.

Sasuke pulled out his laptop from his bag and prepare for lecture. In the front, the professor was fumbling with his laptop trying to connect it to the overhead projector.

_What an idiot, _Sasuke thought as he looked at the professor. The guy couldn't have been more than 25. Probably a grad student or a recent grad.

Sasuke boredly scan the rest of his classmates. Some had their notebooks and pens out. Some had their laptop with them like Sasuke. None of them stood out to Sasuke.

As he settled back in his seat though, one head of bright blond hair caught his attention. It wasn't just the hair though, it was also the slight frame that was unnervingly alluring even though Sasuke couldn't made out much of it.

Naruto's ears twitched, a sign that he had learned long ago that someone was either talking about him or was staring at him. When he turned around in his seat, he was met with bottomless black eyes. Rationally, Naruto knew that those eyes were really dark brown but from his two seats in front of the guy, they looked black and mesmerizing.

It was the duck butt dumbass he saw earlier.

He had watched in amusement as the guy circled the hall and walked up and down the stairs, obviously looking for his classroom. He couldn't get a good read on the guy because he didn't looked like a freshmen, doesn't give out an aura of a freshmen but he was getting lost like one. Naruto watched for a few minutes longer before he decided to get to class himself.

Again, Naruto couldn't get a good read on him. He couldn't see what emotions were running through the guy's dark eyes. He did the only thing he could think of at the moment to get a reaction. Naruto smirked…

… and blew him a kiss.

-xXx-

To be continue…

Don't forget to let me know what you guys think.


End file.
